familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Cheney (1699-1791)
}} Daniel Cheney III (1699-1791) - Early New England Settler Revolutionary War Soldier at age 76. Vital Stats * Son of Daniel Cheney (1633-1694) and Sarah Bayley (1644-1714) * 1699-Jul-16 : Birth at Newbury, Essex Co, Massachusetts Colony * 1724-Mar-12 : Married to Sarah Littlefield (1695-?) at Haverhill, Essex Co, Mass * 1791 : Died at Wells, York Co, Maine Biography Move to Maine Daniel Cheney was born in Newbury, Massachusetts. When he was a young man his father moved to Wells, Maine. Daniel was admitted to the town as one of twenty Quakers. He was a farmer, a good business man, and a leader in church affairs. He was one of the strong supporters of Samuel Faywether, a Quaker, for the pastor of the church. He was chosen in 1767 for the committee to build a new church. FROM THE BOOK: The Cheney Genealogy by Charles Henry Pope "He removed to his wife's native place and there became a valued member of the church and town; resided there the remainder of his life. He bought land 1728, 1731, and 1742; his home was in the northern part of the town on "Maryland Ridge". He deeded land to his " eldest SON, JOSEPH in 1753, and to his youngest son, Reuben" in 1761. Page 234 Cheney Book C.H. Pope In 1766 it was voted ;"there shall be a new meeting house built, to stand between the old meeting house and the highway,and that Mr.John Bourne,Capt.John Winn,Mr John LittlefieldJr, Joseph Sayar,Esq Capt. James LittleField, Mr DANIEL CHENEY, Mr Benjamin Hatch Jr, John Wheelwright Esq, and Mr Samuel Jefferds be a committee to obtain subscriptions for the purpose. FROM THE BOOK: The Cheney Genealogy by Charles Henry Pope "He removed to his wife's native place and there became a valued member of the church and town; resided there the remainder of his life. He bought land 1728, 1731, and 1742; his home was in the northern part of the town on "Maryland Ridge". He deeded land to his " eldest SON, JOSEPH in 1753, and to his youngest son, Reuben" in 1761. Page 234 Cheney Book C.H. Pope In 1766 it was voted ;"there shall be a new meeting house built, to stand between the old meeting house and the highway,and that Mr.John Bourne,Capt.John Winn,Mr John LittlefieldJr, Joseph Sayar,Esq Capt. James LittleField, Mr DANIEL CHENEY, Mr Benjamin Hatch Jr, John Wheelwright Esq, and Mr Samuel Jefferds be a committee to obtain subscriptions for the purpose. FROM THE BOOK: "History of Wells and Kennebunk, Maine" by Edward E Bourne 1875 The committee decided that Daniel Cheney and many of his Littlefield inlaws should be allowed "the second rank of pews on the floor of the new meeting house". DANIEL CHENEY in 1775 at 76 years old with inlaws such as Jedediah and Ebenezer Littlefield signed up in the company of Capt. Samuel Sawyers company. "History of Wells and Kennebunk" E.E. Bourne,1875. His son and grandson also fought in other companies. Militia Service In 1730, the grey wolves were very bad at Wells, several residents were attacked and a bounty was offered for each wolf killed. The wolves must have been very numerous because town records show that said bounty was offered for the next forty years. In 1745, one-third of the able bodied men of Wells (which consisted of about 150) were mustered into service, along with the other early settlements of Maine to protect themselves against the French. Rumor had it that the French had stirred up the Indians to attack the English settlements. Orders were given to attack Fort Lewisburg and Cape Brenton and in May 2, 1745, with the combined forces of these town, these two outposts well into the hands of the British. On April 24, 1775, Daniel Cheney was one of ninety minute-man who volunteered in his service in the cause of liberty. The town meeting voted there would be no renumeration. FROM THE BOOK: "History of Wells and Kennebunk, Maine" by Edward E Bourne 1875 The committee decided that Daniel Cheney and many of his Littlefield inlaws should be allowed "the second rank of pews on the floor of the new meeting house". DANIEL CHENEY in 1775 at 76 years old with inlaws such as Jedediah and Ebenezer Littlefield signed up in the company of Capt. Samuel Sawyers company. "History of Wells and Kennebunk" E.E. Bourne,1875. His son and grandson also fought in other companies.test.FTW Wells Maine Founded in 1643, Wells, Maine is the third-oldest town in Maine. The population in 2010 was 9,589. Wells Beach is a popular summer destination. Many early Wells settlers joined the Continental Army and were Revolutionary War heroes including Captains Samuel Gooch, Nathanial Littlefield, and Jeremiah Storer. It is located near the southeastern tip of Maine. The town developed as a farming community, producing hay and vegetables. Other industries included shipbuilding and fisheries. During the Winter of 1746-7 the Indians had attacked Falmouth, Scarbor, and Saco, neighboring towns of Wells. Several were killed, others were caputred and were taken captive to Canada where the French held them for ransom. In 1750, the first charity ward of Wells was the original "Old Dan Tucker". Family of Daniel and Sarah Cheney # Mary Cheney (1725-?) - Newbury, Essex, Massachusetts Colony # Joseph Cheney (1726-1810) - b. Wells, York Co, Maine # Daniel Cheney IV (1729-1795) - - b. Wells, York Co, Maine # Reuben Cheney (1732-?) - b. Wells, York Co, Maine References * Cheney Family Ancestry * Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors * Cheney Family Genealogy __SHOWFACTBOX__